


Fortress

by secretcypher



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, Protectiveness, Woosatan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcypher/pseuds/secretcypher
Summary: Ch. 1: Seungwoo kept walking, now hugging Eunsang’s shoulders. He looked to the group and made a quick head count… Five, six, seven… what?They were missing two."Don't touch our babies" (-Fortress-)Ch. 2: That night, Hyeongjun couldn't sleep (-Let's go to bed together-)Ch. 3: Being a member of X1 was not a walk in the park (-It's wasn't a walk in the park-)Ch. 4 Seungwoo and Seungyoung enjoy a night out... Enjoy? (-Fuck, I left the kids with Hangyul-)





	1. Fortress

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Крепость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339236) by [stikerpchelka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stikerpchelka/pseuds/stikerpchelka)

> Hi!  
As usual, disclaimer: english is not my first lenguage so please let me know if you find any grammar mistakes, I'm still learning.  
This is really, really short. The idea is to add more One-shots in the future, so please, give a lot of love to this one :)

It wasn’t easy to piss Seungwoo off.

The boy was a calm person, who knew how to handle his opinions, emotions and disagreements with others. But not this time. You could tell for his face that he was furious.

X1 has been promoting all week, which take a lot of moving and traveling. And the safety that always accompanied them wasn’t enough to protect eleven persons. Even though the members knew how to take care of themselves, there was always someone who ended up too close to the fans. And don’t get them wrong, they loved their fans, but sometime, there weren’t only fans in the crowd. 

So when he saw that Eunsang’s shirt was held by someone a second time in the day, he decided that he had enough. With a swift movement, he came closer and, without ever looking, he took the hand that was clinging to the shirt of his dongsaeng and freed it with a tug. Fans or no, they didn’t have the right to invade anyone’s personal space. The hyungs always put Eunsang and the maknae line in front of them for that reason: to be able to watch them for anything that could happen.

Seungwoo kept walking, now hugging Eunsang’s shoulders. He looked to the group and made a quick head count… Five, six, seven… what?

They were missing two.

When he turned to look around, he found them immediately, but he didn’t like the situation at all.

A man –because of his clothes, a paparazzi- was holding Dohyon by the sleeve of his shirt to stop him from walking. He seems to be talking with him, surely trying to get a word from him. Beside him, Dongpyo was trying to make in advance in vain, with a worried expression on his normally happy face. Seeing that the two idols were not walking along with the group, a new horde of journalists was approaching fast.

Seungwoo felt his blood boil. In less than a second, he stopped Yohan, pass him the responsibility of keep looking out for Eunsang and turn around to go back. However, before he could help the two younger boys, Hangyul rushed to stand between the reporters and Dohyong and Dongpyo.

“Don’t touch our babies”

Then, he took both of their shoulders and led them away from the reporters, not without first giving them a warning look to those who had been left with their mouth open and without the words from X1’s mouths.

Seungwoo smiled. He approached them and took Dongpyo’s hand, nodding his head in approval. Before reporters and fans could get close again, Wooseok stood between them. The leader watched the visual, who winked at him. “_I’ll take care of them_”. With him behind them, there would be no chances of anyone catching the maknaes, of any of them really. Wooseok was kind to his friends, his family, but he was _Woosatan_ to those who bothered him.

Seungwoo let out a laugh and turned around to keep walking. Really, X1 was not only an idol group; they were a fortress, where everyone was protecting each other. And the leader could not be more proud of it.


	2. Let's go to bed together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had an unspoken rule.
> 
> When a member couldn't sleep or killed himself with practice till late, there was always someone to take him by the hand and lead them to a bed. It didn't matter whose bed it was, the important thing was the intention.
> 
> That night, Hyeongjun couldn't sleep.

Living with such a large number of members in one dorm does wonders to a person, no matter how many rooms said dorm has. 

After rooming together for almost a year, the boys started to pick up the antics of each member. How Dohyon only wakes up if you do aegyo to him (and the only reason that the boy wakes up is to cringe at the member in charge of the task); how Seungyoun was energetic and bright all the time but still needed his moments alone and in peace; how Seungwoo was one of the most chaotic person in the world, contrarresting the very first image of him, back in Produce x 101. Everybody had their thing, and neither of them judge anyone, quite the opposite: they embraced their differences and flaws with an open heart. Because now, they were family, and that's what families do. 

So they had an unspoken rule.

That's why, when a member couldn't sleep or killed himself with practice till late, there was always someone to take him by the hand and lead them to a bed. It didn't matter whose bed it was, the important thing was the intention.

That night, Hyeongjun couldn't sleep. He was wide awake, sitting in the darkness of their living room, replaying last week's performance on their tablet. He had made a mistake. He forgot one tempo and jumped in the wrong part of the choreography. It was an awful feeling, knowing that the performance had been ruined for his stupidity. Everybody worked really hard to make it perfect for One It, to put together an amazing show, they practiced day and night, and yet… he… 

He couldn’t afford to make this kind of mistake again. 

“What are you doing up?” 

A voice startled him. When he turned around, he saw Dongpyo standing in the hallway, with a sleepy expression in his face and a blanket around his shoulders. He was rubbing his left eye, trying to chase away the sleepiness. 

“I can ask you the same thing” Hyeongjun smiled weakly. 

“I went to the bathroom” replied Dongpyo, walking towards his bandmate. He sat down beside him and put his head on his shoulder, immediately sharing the blanket with him. “What are you watching?”

His friend didn’t need to answer that. When he saw the screen, Dongpyo pouted. 

“Stop bringing yourself down. It was just a mistake. It could happen to any of us”

“You’re wrong” Hyeonjun sighed “You don’t make these mistakes”

“I had to be scolded by hyung-nim several times when I didn't put my arm in 45° in X1-ma”

Wow. That had been almost a year and a half ago. 

“It sucked but I learned from that. Don’t beat yourself anymore, ok? I don’t like it when you’re sad”

Hyeonjun looked down and saw that Dongpyo’s eyes were closed. He looked so comfortable that Hyeongjun didn’t have the heart to keep complaining. Not if that means keeping his friend awake. 

“Hey, it’s 3 am, what are you two doing up?”

The curly haired boy looked up at the new voice and saw Seungwoo peeking his head out of the door of his bedroom. He didn't seem angry or annoyed, but gentle and worried. Seungwoo was a dad in his heart, he couldn’t help but care when one of his members was acting strange. And being awake at that time wasn’t normal.

“I was watching something” replied Hyeongjun “Dongpyo went to the bathroom, joined me but then fell asleep on my shoulder” 

The leader smiled softly and exited his bedroom. He walked to them and shook Dongpyo awake. The boy opened his eyes and look at him with a groggy expression. 

“Come on, Pyo, let Hyeongjun sleep in his bed” 

Without even knowing what he was doing, Dongpyo nodded with a sleepy expression, and rose himself from the couch, holding the blanket that rolled off his body, not even opening his eyes. Seungwoo let out a soft laugh and wrapped his arm around his shoulders to prevent him from falling; the kid was beyond sleep. 

“You too, Hyeongjunie, it’s really late and tomorrow we have a very tight schedule. Go to sleep. 

Seungwoo’s sweet tone made the heart’s boy clench. He had to stop worrying his hyungs. He even bothered his sleep. 

“Yes, hyung, I’ll be going in a second” 

After gifting him with another smile, Seungwoo lead Dongpyo to his bedroom. He entered but didn’t close the door. Perhaps, he wanted to see if Hyeongjun really went to bed like he said. 

The younger boy stayed a little bit more in silence. He didn’t have the energy to replay the video again, so he turned off the tablet and deposited it with care on the kitchen table. The feeling of being a failure remained in his heart and mind, but his members were right: he wasn’t going to solve anything by staying up all night thinking about it. Before he could turn around to walk to his bed, he felt a pair or arms sneak around his body, and a head lean on his back. He didn't need to look to know who it was. 

“You’re still beating up yourself for that stupid mistake?” 

Hyeongjun put a little smile on his face and grab the hands of his new companion. 

“It was not stupid”

Behind him, Minhee sighed. 

“The firework exploded a second before the jump, even I was startled by that.”

“But you didn't lose the pace” fight Hyeongjun back “People expect a lot from me, I’m in the dance line”

Minhee seemed to think about this for a second. 

“Remember when we were in X class?”

“Yeah…?”

“We made a lot of mistakes back then”

“But, back them, we weren’t idols. We were trainees. Mistakes were part of our everyday life because we were learning. Now we had a little bit of experience. 

“Yes, but being an idol doesn’t make you perfect, you’re still a human and you’re still allowed to fail sometimes. Remember when we debuted? Yohan-hyung had to sit through our debut stage because of his ankles. He felt awful but he learned that his health was more important and he stopped beating himself up for that” 

That sentence shut Hyeongjun’ mouth. 

“In times like this, you have to remember that you’re human. Nobody wants to see a robot, they want to see Hyeongjunie, with his smiles, and moves, and flaws. I can assure you that, even if you think that you ruined the performance, One It loved your face when you realised that you jumped out of time. 

The boy smiled, amused. Yes, it was true, he couldn’t help but open his eyes wide and bite his lips. It was an unpressional expression but, like Minhee said, he also was sure that One it liked it. 

“So stop beating up yourself. Tomorrow, we’ll go to the dance studio, we’ll practice that part one hundred times and you’re gonna start doing it without even thinking about it, just like you do with every other song.” 

Hyeongjun nodded, feeling reassured. 

“And don’t worry, us Starship boys, can get away with anything. You know why?”

“Why?” replied his friend, even if he already knew the answer. 

“Because we are soooo cuteeeee” and the proceed to tickle his label mate.

They both knew that they could make that kind of joke because they were more that cuteness. They were effort and practice and blood, sweat and tears. A lot of tears. That was what made them special. And not just them, all X1. 

“Let’s go to bed together” announced Minhee, and proceed to take Hyeongjun’s hand to lead him to their room. While walking across the hallway, they passed for his hyung’s bedroom. They saw Wooseok sleeping in his bed but Juhno’s mattress was on the floor, between the Wooseok and Seungwoo’s beds. Seungwoo and Dongpyo were sleeping curled up together in the first’s bed, looking more peaceful than ever. 

When they arrived to their own bedroom, the only light on was the little lamp that Minhee had beside his side of the room. With this light, Hyeongjun noticed that his fellow 02 liners had joined their beds together. When they walked till the bed, even without making any noise, Eunsang groggily opened his eyes and stared at them at them for a few seconds, clearly confused and sleepy. Then, without needing any words, he raised his blanket, in a silent invitation for Hyeongjun to join him. Hyeongjun felt his heart grow and his eyes filled sightly with tears. He climbed up eagerly to take possession of the place that Eunsang was offering him and proceed to cuddle him while the other covered his body with the sheets. At the same time, Minhee crawled under his own covers and wiggled his way to the other two bodies, feeling content. They were family, a fortress, and when a member was feeling down, it was the other’s responsibility to bring him out of his misery and make them smile again. After all, that’s what families do. 

The three of them fell asleep almost immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Hate it?  
Please tell me in the comments below :)  
Again, as always, sorry for the grammar mistakes, english is my second language.  
Read you soon! :)


	3. It wasn't a walk in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a member of X1 was not a walk in the park, but Junho wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paramore's "It's not a walk in the park to love each other" line in "Still into you" inspired this little part :)  
Enjoy :)

Being a member of X1 was not a walk in the park, but Junho wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Hey, who pushed the toothpaste from the middle?”

Junho snorted and then smiled to himself, amused.

Scenes like that weren’t weird at all in their dorm. Living with eleven people was surely never boring, especially when almost all of them had the mentality of a 5-year-old kid. (Yes, even their leader)

“I’m serious, I’m gonna kill whoever pushed the toothpaste from the middle!” Wooseok exited the bathroom shaking his toothbrush in the air. He was the most obsessive upon all of them, especially with things related to the bathroom. 

“It was me, sorry!” Minhee’s voice floated from his bedroom. Wooseok snorted and marched to the room, ready to fulfil his promise and throw a fit (translation: tickle Minhee till death)

“There’s no more milk” Dongpyo closed the door of the fridge and walked to Junho, sitting by his side on the couch and putting his head on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, my bad, I forgot that Pyo needs milk to grow” Seungyoun screamed from the little studio. 

“Yah!” upon hearing this, the 02 liner springsted to nag at his hyung.

“Junho-hyung” Dohyon appeared from the hallway “I left on your bed the shirt that I borrowed from you last week. It’s clean, don’t worry. Thank you so much. 

“Your welcome, Dohyon-ah. Now thank me properly and do aegyo.”

The stare that the maknae gifted him was enough to make him burst in a fit of laughter immediately. 

Wooseok and Dongpyo returned to the living room after finishing their respective ‘tasks’.

“I’ll be going now” announced Wooseok, putting on a jacket.

“Where are you going, hyung?” asked Hyeongjun, lifting his head from Junho’s lap. 

“I’m going out with Jinhyuk. He wanted to catch up and try a new coffee near Top Media.”

“Oh, you’re going to Top Media?” Seungwoo peaked his head from his bedroom door “Wait for me, Byungchan and I are going shopping and agreed on see each other around there.”

“Ok, hurry up”

“Don’t be a party pooper for them, hyung” laughed Yohan from the kitchen, when he was eating (now sharing) a sandwich with Dohyon. 

“Yeah, don’t cock block them, hyung” laughed Hangyul from its place in the carpeted floor, where he was lying reading a manga. 

“Hey, watch your mouth, there are babies here!” protested the leader. 

“Who are you calling a baby?” whined Dongpyo “Do you think that we don’t know what ‘cock block’ means?”

“Why would you know that?” Seungwoo asked, bordering the limits of horror. 

“Because I’m a grown person?”

“You are a baby, that’s what you are!”

“A baby who knows how a dick works”

“Oh my god, can you please stop talking about dicks?” said Minhee, entering the living room. 

“See! You are making Minhee uncomfortable” 

“Minhee is the party pooper then” laughed Seungyoun, joining the fun. 

“You’re supposed to be an adult” Seungwoo facepalmed. 

“Yeah, that’s why I know what I’m talking about”

“Okey, enough of dicks” said the leader as he finally exited his room all dolled up.

“Dicks?” Eunsang emerged from his bedroom with his hair sticking up to odd angles, clearly just woken up from a nap. 

“No, nope, nou, we are not talking about this with the most pure human being on earth present” Yohan said immediately, stopping all the jokes and, at the same time, making all of them laugh. He beckoned Eunsang to sit with him on the kitchen table.

“But I’m right here though” said Hyeongjun, smiling innocently. 

“You are the devil in person, why are you saying that you are innocent?” contraatacked Minhee. 

“Yah, don’t attack my son” Wooseok pointed a finger at the other Starship boy, trying to sound intimidating (but his amused smile contrasted all intention of being serious) 

“I’m with Minhee” replied Dongpyo lifting his hand to high-five with his fellow 02 liner, both smiling like two idiots. 

  
“Stop bullying me” whined Hyeongjun “Seungwoo-hyung help!”

“Can’t do, Hyeongjunie” Seungwoo put on a jacket, checking his watch. “I’m already late, let’s go Wooseokie” 

Hyeongjun pouted, crossed his arms and puffed his checks, trying to appear outraged. 

“Good, leave me with these bullies then” 

“That’s exactly what we’re doing, byeeeeee” 

All the members burst into laughter. At this, Hyeongjun took a pillow from the couch and threw it at the face of boy closest to him, who happened to be Dongpyo.. Oh, Dongpyo’s face was a poem. 

“You little…” Unsurprisingly, the boy did not sit still and returned it to him right away, leading to start a pillow fight. 

Junho, in the middle of the battle field, only smiled fondly again. Their life was a lot of things: fun, loud, hard, chaotic, exhausting, wholesome. It had a lot of good and bad things, but that was the path they had chosen. And they would do it all over again.

So yeah, being a member of X1 was not a walk in the park, but Junho wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? Will you leave a comment? (I hope so haha)  
Read you soon :)


	4. Fuck, I left the kids with Hangyul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo and Seungyoun had a night out so they go to Seoul Fashion Week.   
The hyung line also had planes. So it's Hangyul turn to watch the babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a meme and I couldn't help myself XD  
Enjoy! :)

Seungwoo and Seungyoun were excited. 

It was the first time that both of them could join the Seoul Fashion Week as guests but, more important, as famous idols. X1 was doing great, even with all the controversy about Mnet and the votes, and the boys couldn't be happier. It was like destiny finally telling them that they're doing a good job, that all the suffering and pain was behind for good. So they decided to accept the invitation and come together. 

The others hyung line members were also invited but they already had other commitments, so they declined. Wooseok was having a night-in with UP10TION, in his old dormroom. Everybody could tell that Wooseok misses his former members so neither of them tried to convince him to join them when he told X1 about his plan; Wooseok needed to be Weishin even for one night. 

Yohan also had a meeting. A few of his fellow athletes friends were having a celebration for an upcoming championship, like a "fighting!" get together, so he was also out for the night. Besides, he and Hangyul were going to go the next day, so tonight was off for them.

Hangyul was just a lazy person, so he opted for staying in the house, watching Tv, like a sloth. Seungyoun teased him and made fun of him all afternoon before, finally, left the house to join Seungwoo, who was already out of the dorm, having brunch with Byungchan. 

When the walked down the carpet, all the flashes, the looks, the anticipation was on them. 

They were a hot topic. They knew they were gorgeous, tall, handsome and famous. A deadly combination. So they posed like gods, showing the world they were made for events like this, situations like that one. All eyes on them. That's the way it should be, always. 

A little bit after they found their seats, the lights dimmed down and the show began. Models started pouring down the runway, showing off the clothes and their attitudes. They cheers especially loud when Yuri and Sejin came walking down the aisle, feeling proud of his friends, they deserved the world and both of them were happy seeing them in their element.

A little too fast, the lights came back, signaling the interlude. They had twenty minutes to mingle, go to the bathroom or go backstage to talk with his friends. Just in that moment, Seungwoo had a revelation. 

Seungyoun saw that his leader was looking at one empty chair with a look of vacancy. He swinged his hand in front of his face and, after no response, he pouted.

"Hyung, what's the matter?"

Just after listening to his dongsaeng, he turned to look at him, terrified. 

"Fuck, Seungyoun… I left the kids with Hangyul"

The other boy just lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah. So…?"

"Don't you understand? I-left-the-kids-with-Hangyul"

"I heard you the first time, no need to talk to me like I'm some retarted"

"But…"

"What's the problem with leaving the maknae line with Hangyul? He loves those little monsters, he won't let anything happen to them”

"I know that, I'm not saying that he isn't gonna take care of them…"

"Then what? Because that's exactly what you were implying. 

"You know that he is worse than the kids, will he cook for them?"

"There's always the take out option"

"Hyeongjun needs to take his meds for the flu, he always forgets"

"Just text him, okey?" 

Seungwoo nodded, like he didn't even think about that possibility, and took his cellphone from his pocket. 

** _Seungwoo_ **

** _9.15 PM_ **

_ Make sure Hyeongjunie takes his pills _

He sent the message exactly when the lights dimmed down and the show started again, so he pocketed his phone. He didn't want to seem rude to the designer. 

With the models coming and going, the little chit-chat with Seungyoun and good clothes, Seungwoo almost forgot about the text sent to Hangyul. But when he took the chance and unlocked his screen, he saw there was no answer for the other part. That made him anxious. 

And Seungyoun didn’t help.

“He didn’t answer yet? That’s weird, he’s always with his phone” then, he waved his hand “They must be watching a movie or something”

Just in that moment, the screen lit up with a new message, but it was not from the person they were waiting for. 

** _Minhee_ **

** _9.58 PM _ **

_ Seungwoo hyung, do you know where the number for the locksmith is? _

Seungwoo blinked twice, without moving.

** _Seungwoo_ **

** _9.59 PM_ **

_ What? Why?  _

** _Minhee_ **

** _10.02 PM_ **

_ Ehm… Dongpyo is locked in the bedroom.  _

The leader felt an upcoming headache on its way. 

** _Seungwoo_ **

** _10.03 PM_ **

_ I don’t have it, try calling the manager hyung, where’s Hangyul? He can’t open the door with force?  _

** _Minhee_ **

** _10.05 PM_ **

_ He already tried. Dohyonie tried too… with his head, but it didn’t work _

“Are they kidding me?” asked Seungwoo, cursing under his breath.

“Mh?” Seungyoun mumbled, locking his screen and turning to see his friend’s phone. 

“Dongpyo is locked in the bedroom and Dohyon tried to open the door with a butthead” 

Seungyoun couldn’t stop a little laugh, but was immediately shut up with Seungwoo’s stare. In that moment, the cellphone pinged again. 

** _Hangyul _ **

** _10.07 PM_ **

_ It’s all good! Dongpyo is already out _

Attached to the text was a photo of a very grumpy looking Dongpyo and Eusang smiling next to him, like always. Seungwoo could like he could breathe again. After that, the group chat come to life. 

** _Dongpyo_ **

** _10.10 PM_ **

_ I think Hangyul-hyung is trying to kill me, I’m leaving this dorm _

** _Hangyul_ **

** _10.10 PM_ **

_ Awww, don’t be so petty Pyo, it was an accident! _

** _Donpyo_ **

** _10.11 PM_ **

_ You knew the door was fucked up! _

** _Eunsang_ **

** _10.12 PM_ **

_ Why are you arguing via text when you are sitting next to each other? _

** _Dongpyo_ **

** _10.12 PM_ **

_ So all the group knows my calvary _

** _Juhno_ **

** _10.12 PM_ **

_ So dramatic… _

** _Seungwoo_ **

** _10.13 PM_ **

_ Exactly… what happened? _

** _Dongpyo_ **

** _10.14 PM_ **

_ I went looking for my phone charger in the room and Hangyul thought it would be funny to hold the door close so that I can’t get out _

** _Seungwoo _ **

** _10.14 PM_ **

_ HANGYUL _

** _Hangyul_ **

** _10.14 PM_ **

_ Sorry! I didn’t know it would get stuck T-T _

** _Dongpyo _ **

** _10.14 PM_ **

_ ¬¬ _

** _Wooseok_ **

** _10.15 PM_ **

_ Why are the kids awake? It’s so late! Go to sleep!  _

** _Hyeongjun_ **

** _10.15 PM _ **

_ Hyung, it’s not even that late… _

** _Wooseok_ **

** _10.15 PM_ **

_ Then stop blasting my phone with texts!! _

** _Juhno_ **

** _10.15 PM_ **

_ Just mute the chat, hyung _

** _Wooseok_ **

** _10.16 PM_ **

_ What if another kid gets stuck and I need to go save them? _

** _Dohyon_ **

** _10.16 PM_ **

_ I can try again with the butthead… _

** _Seungwoo_ **

** _10.16 PM_ **

_ Do.Not.Try.Again.With.The.Head _

** _Seungyoun_ **

** _10.17 PM_ **

_ You’re not funny, hyung _

“Really?” asked Seungwoo to his companion, who was trying to keep his laugh in “You’re worse than the kids”

“Of course I’m worse, who do you think that taught them to be like this?” 

Seungwoo sighed and turned his attention to the phone again. 

** _Seungwoo_ **

** _10.19 PM_ **

_ Stay put, we’re going home soon.  _

** _Hangyul_ **

** _10.20 PM_ **

_ Don’t be boring, hyung, have fun on your night out! _

“How I’m supposed to have fun if Dohyon is trying to open doors hitting them with his head?”

“It’s a teenager, he has weird antics”

“Don’t talk about him like he is some kind of barbarian

“He really is”

The last show of the night started and both of them tried to focus on it. The clothes were cool and it was amazing seeing Sejin, Yuri and other friends modeling down the runway. They would have to say hi to them after the show. 

Finally, the night came to an end. They went backstage for a little chat with the models. It was really nice, and they enjoyed every moment. A night out was a rare occurrence so they didn’t waste a single moment of it. 

When they exited the venue, it was 12.30 in the night. They got into the car and, while the driver was leading them back to their dorm, they took it to check the chat again. Oh boy, what they found…

“What’s that?” asked Seungwoo, horrorized. At his side, Seungyoun just laughed. 

“That’s toilet paper on the fan and Hyeongjun dancing to the Hyuna’s new song”

Indeed, the video showed the very skilled member dancing excitedly to the song while the fan was on, giving the dancer a new vibe with the toilet paper dancing around him in circles. 

“No, I'm not talking about that” Seungwoo paused the video and showed to Seungyoung the frame “That’s a pickle with a condom on?”

That was all Seungyoung needed to explode in a fit of laughter, holding his stomach and kicking his legs against the front seat.. His leader, in shock, just kept looking at the phone with a half open mouth. 

** _Seungwoo_ **

** _12.44 AM_ **

_ WHY THE FUCK THERE’S A CONDOM ON A PICKLE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? _

After some minutes, he got an answer. 

** _Eunsang _ **

** _12.47 AM_ **

_ Hangyul hyung taught us how to put a condom on _

** _Seungwoo_ **

** _12.47 AM_ **

_ WHAT. WHY.  _

** _Hangyul_ **

** _12.48 AM_ **

_ It’s always good to know about safe sex, hyung _

** _Seungwoo_ **

** _12.49 AM_ **

_ ARE YOU KIDDING ME, LEE HANGYUL, WHY ARE YOU TEACHING THEM THAT, THEY WON’T HAVE SEX, THEY’RE BABIES _

** _Juhno_ **

** _12.50 AM_ **

_ I think it was a good lesson _

** _Dohyon_ **

** _12.50 AM_ **

_ Traumatic, you mean… _

** _Seungwoo_ **

** _12.50 AM_ **

_ OH MY GOD, YOU TAINTED OUR BABIE  _

** _Dongpyo_ **

** _12.51 AM_ **

_ So dramatic, hyung, it’s okey _

** _Seungwoo_ **

** _12.52 AM_ **

_ We are gonna have a serious talk when I get home, mister _

** _Minhee_ **

** _12.53 AM_ **

_ Can’t we do it tomorrow? Hangyul hyung’s beer is making me sleepy…  _

** _Seungwoo _ **

** _12.54 AM_ **

_ What. _

** _Hangyul_ **

** _12.54_ **

_ … Ups?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, this turned out to be a chat chapter... meh   
How was it? Funny? Not funny? Tell me in a comment! :D   
Read you soon, chingus!


End file.
